Movement
Soldiers, resources, and even cities may be moved in ways that novice users might not expect. Military units Troops, siege engines, and supply wagons are typically given instructions to move units from the Rally Point of the city to which they are assigned. Movement is always either to or from the city. They may not move to a new location without first being recalled to the city. Other ways that units can be moved: *Your units occupying Wildernesses: ** From the map, click the wilderness, then click "view troops". Select the group you wish to return and click "Recall". ** From the city, click your castle, then the Wilderness tab. If you no longer want the location, click Abandon and any troops stationed there will start their march home. *Units of allies reinforcing your city: Click on your embassy, then "Send home" button for the group(s) you wish to depart. *Moving troops to a wilderness. If already owned, from the map click the wilderness then click reinforce. If unowned, click attack. Be sure and check the tables in the article wilderness that will tell you the required skill levels and numbers of units to conquer a wilderness with the least casualties. Reassigning Knights Knights like other military units can be permanently moved to another city by Reassigning. You must reassign at least one troop then choose the knight to accompany. As of the time of this writing (2010-08), there is a known bug that will cause the Knights to not appear in the destination city until the page is reloaded (press F5 key). Moving Resources Gold, Wood, Stone, Food and Ore may be moved to other cities, or to wildernesses. Resources may not be moved to cities of players not in your alliance. From the rally point, choose movement type "Transport". Supply wagons will return empty and cannot be used for bringing supplies from the destination. For wildernesses, resources are not deposited there, but remain with the wagons reinforcing the wilderness. Wagons are used in this way to hide resources during an attack. Another way to send resources is to click the transport button after clicking a city that you or one of your allies own. Moving cities What may surprise beginning users is that cities are also mobile. Due to Merlin's magic, the spells Portal of Refuge, Portal of Order, and Merlin's Escape will move a city to a random or specific unoccupied plain on the map. The player might choose to use these spells for significant defensive or offensive reasons since the new location can dramatically increases or reduces the time the defender has to react to attacks. The spells are available in the shop, but are difficult to come by for free and so is not often seen by beginning players.. Gotchas *Double check all details before clicking the march button. Like many other Camelot commands, a march order cannot be canceled. Any slight error with coordinates could result in disasters such as the start of a war or the total loss of an army mistakenly sent to a heavily defended wilderness. Another consequence of an error is that valuable units are unavailable for as much as 4 hours while they perform their round trip out and then back from your city. Besides checking details, look at the time required for the march and make sure it is what you would expect. This will help avoid a common error when giving move orders from the map. For those unfamiliar with multiple cities, a player can assume another city will be source of troops for the move if they do not check the city tab prior to sending the transport, reinforce or attack orders.. You can send a march order inadvertently from the city that is exceptionally distant from the target coordinates. Category:Battle Category:Troops